


New Year, Same Me

by eauxjai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boy Love, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Pulling Kink, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Klance is already a thing, M/M, Revelations, S8 spoilers, Some sexy times, abuelos are TRASH, curtis and shiro being the best gay dads, cute family, cute happy ending!! i promise xox, family values, it's barely smut tbh ngl, it's still january so i'm still celebrating new year, keith goes IN on abuela, klance, klance is fukin endgame, minor shiro and curtis, much gay, really minor smut, shiro and curtis being disaster gays, some of the voltron fam celebrate new year, very homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eauxjai/pseuds/eauxjai
Summary: Keith, Shiro and Curtis spend their New Year with Lance and his family. Seeing how happy Shiro and Curtis are, Lance contemplates telling his family about his relationship with Keith, but with such unsupportive grandparents, Lance struggles to share the truth.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm back  
> with a NEW fic?? turns out, trying to write TGHH is actually doing more harm than good to my mental state bc it hits close to home ygm!!! so until further notice it's on hiatus! thank you for supporting it as much as you all have! BUT who said that's gonna stop me from writing MORE gay shit, not i said the cat
> 
> anyway here's some shit you should uhhh PLEASE READ!:
> 
> as always, this was written at the booty crack of dawn so god knows this hasn't been edited - i'd love for people to point out any mistakes! i already know the paragraphs and spacing is reaaally weird lol i'll fix it when i'm not dying from sleep deprivation  
> PLUS I BARELY KNOW ANY SPANISH OH GOD SO IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG OR OFFENDED ANYONE PLS LET ME KNOW 
> 
> A/N: set a year after the clusterfudge of S8 lol but before they all get OLDER-older lol? (The timelapse between the first selfie they took and the second one is actuallyyyy! fucking with my brain, I have no gotdamn concept of how much FUCKING time has passed anymore so this is just set at the end of the year after uhhh let's say Allura’s second death anniversary, rip homebitch) 
> 
> make sense to you guys? me neither, LEGGO 
> 
> also! 
> 
> as Lance’s parents and grandparents’ names have not been canonically released (fuckin WHY) i’ve named them myself. Mama is Carmen, Papa is Andrew, Abuela is Diana and Abuelo is David. 
> 
> enjoy lovelies! xo

“Can we go now?” Keith yawned and stretched, threading his fingers through his hair, the action not going amiss by Lance. Shiro took a glance at the shopping list in his hands and quickly skimmed down it. 

“Not yet. We still need...” Veronica abandoned the trolley full of food she was pushing and snatched the list from Shiro, adjusting her glasses. “We need flour. You might need to get your eyes checked, Shiro.” She pulled a face and yelped as Shiro made a move to grab her and pretended to put her in a choke hold.

“My eyes are _just_  fine,  _Veronica_.” He chuckled. Letting her go, he poked Keith on the side of his head, seeing him space out. “Let’s quickly get that flour so we can get back before there’s a rush of people on the roads.” 

 

Lance’s mother always baked a giant cake every New Year’s Eve for the family to celebrate going into the New Year; but now she had a few more mouths to feed, Lance, Keith, Veronica and Shiro offered to go to the store to get the ingredients she was running low on. Keith squinted up at the neon bright lights emitting from the ceiling and blinked himself back into reality. He was barely standing upright by himself while Shiro and Veronica started to move towards the home baking section. Lance gently put a hand to the small of Keith’s back, guiding him forward. Keith looked into his eyes after feeling the contact. 

 

“Tired?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and let out a soft sigh when Lance pulled him in closer. “Don’t worry. We’ll be home soon.” Keith had arrived back on Earth the evening before, after being with the Blade, and was suffering major jetlag. He had worked hard with his mother and Kolivan the last few months before coming back home and couldn’t wait to spend his time with Lance. 

Keith glanced at the others wandering towards the next aisle and out of sight, busy with their own conversations. He nestled his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and kissed it lightly, heating Lance’s skin. “Guess we’re alone.” He hummed. Lance chuckled, nervously and wriggled out of Keith’s grasp. 

“Woah, hey! They’re literally on the next aisle!” Lance whispered. “Plus, we technically aren’t  _alone_.” Lance gestured to the few other people in the same section as them, trying their best not to pay their PDA any attention.

“...So?” Keith blinked. “And why are you whispering?”

“They’ll probably hear us?” Keith stepped into Lance’s personal space and held onto his hips, putting his face right in front of his. 

“Lance, I’m sure this music playing in the store is loud enough to drown out the noises _you’d_  make.” He said, grinning.

“Keith, I’m begging you.” 

Keith was about to make a certain innuendo when he saw how much Lance’s eyes were pleading with him to stop. He let out a deep sigh and stepped away from Lance. “Alright. Sorry.” 

Lance let out a little relieved sigh of his own. “Thank you.” He glanced around, even though they were now the only ones in the aisle. Keith looked at him and chewed on his bottom lip. He reached out and placed a gloved hand on Lance’s flushed cheek. “You’re gonna have to tell them sometime, you know,” Lance looked at him, worried. “Well, I mean, you don’t actually _have_  to say anything. It’s your choice, but I-” Lance cut him off by putting his own hand over Keith’s.

“No, no, you’re right. I want to tell them. I do. I’m just...” He trailed off.

“Not ready yet. That’s alright.” Keith finished for him. Lance nodded and smiled. Keith moved to tuck hair behind Lance’s ears. “You need to get a haircut.”

Lance scoffed. “Look who’s talking!” Keith immediately smiled at Lance’s change in demeanor. He let his hand drift off of his face and shoved them into his coat pockets. “Hm. Maybe I will.”

“Lance! Keith?” Shiro’s voice called from much further down the store. “Wherever you guys disappeared to, we’re leaving now! Meet us by the car!”

“Coming!” Keith called back.

Lance’s face dropped when he saw Keith wasn’t saying anything else. “Wait, you’re serious? I-I was only kidding! I love your hair!”

Keith chuckled and started to walk away, gesturing with his head. “Come on, babe.” 

A fluttery feeling made its way across Lance’s chest at the name he was given and he followed on beside Keith.

Back home, Carmen and Andrew were in the kitchen with Diana and David preparing food, music blaring from speakers. Everyone else was in the living room; Curtis was sat chatting on the sofa with Marco, showing him his wedding photos and Rachel and Veronica were fighting over control of the TV remote. 

“Hey, we’re back!” Lance called out, causing everyone to respond a greeting from their respective rooms. 

“Mijo!” Carmen said, making a beeline to the shopping bag Lance was carrying, relieving him of it before giving him a big kiss on the cheek and shuffling back into the kitchen, waving a hand behind her at the others. 

“I, uh. Guess she’s busy?” Lance chuckled, automatically wiping his cheek.

Keith watched him pointedly. “I hope you don’t do that when I ki--” 

“H-hey, everyone! We picked up some snacks too, Shiro, go get them!” Lance loudly interjected. Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance but made his way towards the kitchen. Lance glared at Keith who covered his mouth, realising what he’d almost done.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t even thinking!” Keith whispered. Lance just made a ‘zip it’ motion with his fingers and followed Shiro into the kitchen, Keith right behind him.

Shiro was assisting Carmen with all the ingredients she needed for her cake while Andrew, Diana and David were busy cooking. 

“Everything okay in here?” Lance asked. “You want me to help with anything, abuela?"

Diana turned around from the pot she was stirring to face Lance. “No, no, dear! You get back to your siblings.”

“Luis and Lisa will be coming with the kids soon, so maybe then you can help set the table.” David said, ruffling Lance’s hair.

“Sure thing!” Lance beamed, giving David a hug. 

Keith watched the interaction between Lance and his family and smiled fondly. Some years ago, Keith would see this and perhaps be unsettled, maybe even  _jealous_  of the strong family bond between the McClain’s. Being reunited with his mother and building a strong connection with the rest of Voltron really helped Keith be more open and sensitive with relationships. Hell, he practically sees Shiro as a biological brother. The thought brought a soft smile onto Keith’s face. 

“And what are you smiling at?” 

Keith turned to see Curtis leaning on the kitchen doorframe next to him. He looked cosy – he was wearing baggy sweatpants and a black hoodie that he was pretty sure Shiro owned. His eyebrow lifted up in amusement.

“Ah, nothing. They’re just cute, is all.” Keith said, gesturing to the family dancing around the kitchen to the pop songs playing through the radio.

Curtis smiled, his eyes trained on Shiro who was still helping Carmen with measurements and mixing. 

“Cute is an understatement,” He sauntered in and leant on the island table, David watching him the whole time. “So...”

Shiro jumped slightly, so preoccupied with baking that he didn’t even notice Curtis come in, making Carmen giggle. “Lance said earlier that you were meant to be bringing snacks in for us.” 

“Ah, yeah...” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I sort of got a little busy helping Carmen and I--”

“Aww. It’s okay,” Curtis said, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. “I’m only hungry for a very specific kind of snack anyway.”  Shiro fumbled with his words, his face flushed red and he almost dropped the bag of flour he was holding, struggling to get a hold on it, white powder flying everywhere.

Carmen burst out laughing as Keith rushed to get the flour away from Shiro before he made an even bigger mess. Curtis gently brushed flour off of Shiro’s face, trying to suppress his laughter. 

“Oh, okay, you think that’s funny?” Shiro said.

“I think it’s _hilarious_  actually.” Curtis replied, laughter slipping out between his words. 

“Shut it.”

“Make me~.” Curtis sing-songed, his glance shifting to Shiro’s lips. Shiro smirked before closing the gap between their lips, his arms moving to wind around Curtis’s neck. Carmen chucked a towel at their heads.

“Oi! Either get me vanilla for this cake or get a room!” 

Curtis and Shiro ripped apart and turned even redder when they realised where they were and who was watching. 

“S-sorry, I’ll come back to help, I promise!” Shiro stuttered.

“Nope.” Carmen winked and pushed them both out of the kitchen. “Batter’s almost done anyway. You two enjoy your... company.” She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Those two are so funny.” Carmen said as she got a cake pan out for her batter. 

“Oh, yeah. They’re a barrel of laughs.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Do I detect sarcasm?” Lance sneered.

“God, yes. It’s all cute and fluffy until you hear them kissing like their lives depend on it in the backseat of your car when you offer to pick them up.” Keith dropped his head on the table and groaned. “I honestly don’t think they know  _how_  to make out quietly. It always sounds like you put a plate of their favourite food in front of them when they haven’t eaten in days or some shit.”

“Keith!” Lance hissed. 

“Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but it’s still kinda true.” Keith waved his hand flippantly.

“No! You said shit!” Lance said, exasperated.

“ _Language_ , mijo! What have me and your mother told you?” Andrew said. 

Lance’s face was a picture. “Are you serious?! Keith said it first!”

“Yes, but you are our son. We don’t want to hear that kind of talk from you when we’re around.” Andrew and Keith couldn’t help but laugh at Lance’s dejected face. 

“Speaking of not wanting to hear or see things,” David piped up. “I didn’t appreciate seeing those two kissing like that. Not in front of the kids.”

Keith glanced over to David and then to Lance.

“Abuelo, there was nothing wrong, don’t worry. It’s been over a year since they got married but they’re still in their honeymoon phase, I guess.” Lance dipped a finger into the batter and licked it before scurrying out of his mother’s clutches.

“Lance! Don’t mess around with my cake!” Carmen swatted him away as he hid behind Keith. 

“Yes, but you still didn’t need to see that. You’re still young and impressionable. Those sorts of things will get into your head and influence you. You don’t want that.” David continued, sitting down at the table.

“Keith and I aren’t kids anymore. We’re in our 20's, we’re fine.” Lance said, getting slightly annoyed.

Keith’s brow furrowed. 

“You’re still kids to us, nieto.” Diana said, putting a hand on David’s shoulder. “We just want to make sure you don’t go down the wrong road.”

“What road is that?” Keith asked. The room went silent, save for the upbeat music still playing. Lance’s grandparents looked at each other, surprised that Keith even entered himself into the conversation.

“Dude, it’s okay. Just leave it.” Lance murmured. “I can never get through to them anyway.” Lance was about to turn away to leave when Keith grabbed his wrist, urging him to stay.

“No, no, I’m curious. What kind of wrong road are you talking about?” Lance looked at Keith’s face. His expression was set in determination but Lance could feel his hand trembling slightly around his wrist. 

“Well. Being one of those...  _gay_  people, obviously. It’s just not right.” Diana said, her head high. David nodded in agreement. Keith’s eyebrow twitched.

“We’ll welcome them into our house, but it doesn’t mean we have to agree with their lifestyle.”

“It’s not  _your_  house, actually, but okay...” Carmen said under her breath. She gave a strong look to Andrew indicating to  _end_  the conversation.

Andrew fluffed around for a few seconds before Carmen ended up speaking. “We don’t need that kind of talk here. Shiro and Curtis are always welcome in this home--o _ur_  home. We see them as family, so it’s just something you’re going to have to get used to.”

Carmen slammed the oven door shut after she put her cake inside. 

Diana’s wrinkled mouth curled at the sound. “Yes, we’ll... _try_  to get used to it.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.” David said, avoiding eye contact. 

“At least it’s only for this holiday period, David. Then they’ll leave. At least no one in  _our_  family is as far gone as  _that_.” Diana sniffed.

Heartbreak enveloped Lance’s face and Keith noticed immediately. Tears pricked at the corner of Lance’s eyes but all he could do was just stand there. Keith turned Lance around so his face couldn’t be seen. “Uh, we’re gonna go. Call us down if you need anything.” Keith quickly guided Lance out of the kitchen.

“Okay, sweetie.” Carmen said, exhausted. She glared at Andrew and hit him with a dishcloth. “ _Thanks_  for that back there, by the way.”

Keith dragged Lance past the living room, hoping no one suspected anything. They got halfway up the stairs when Shiro came out of the room and called after them.

“Hey guys, wanna see Curtis get absolutely wrecked on Smash Ultimate? He  _says_  he’s great at it, but he hasn’t played against _me_  when I choose Cloud and--” Shiro noticed Lance’s red eyes and tears haphazardly wiped away.  “Hey, are you alright?”

Keith looked to Lance, waiting for him to respond. Seeing he wasn’t going to talk, Keith shook his head at Shiro. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Of course. I’ll come up in a little bit, okay?” Shiro offered a reassuring smile and headed back into the living room, closing the door behind him. 

They finally reached Lance’s bedroom and as soon as Keith shut the door and turned around, Lance pressed Keith into the door and kissed him. He was desperate and clingy, hands roaming underneath Keith’s shirt. Keith was stunned for a few seconds before he realised what was going on and gently tried to push Lance off of him. 

“Hey, babe, what are you doing?” Keith laughed. “At least give me a chance to breat--” Lance cut him off with another kiss, his tongue delving deep into Keith’s mouth. Lance tugged on Keith’s hair, making him muffle a moan into Lance’s mouth involuntarily. This time, Keith used a little more force to push him away, and kept him at arms-length, his hands firmly stationed on Lance’s shoulders, catching his breath. 

“Why’d you stop? Isn’t this what you wanted? You couldn't wait to jump me in the store earlier.” Lance wiped his mouth, slowly, purposefully. 

Keith’s smile slowly faded into something resembling more like concern. “Wait, what? No, I was just... trying to be cute, I guess.”

“Yeah, well it came across like you wanted to have sex with me. So, we’re finally, actually alone now. What are you waiting for? Isn’t this how you wanted our first time to be?” Lance spat. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Okay, time out,” Keith moved from the door and moved further into Lance’s room. “What’s going on? This isn’t you right now.” 

Lance scoffed. “Oh,  _please_. You’re away in space more than half the time. You’re barely around whenever you  _do_  come back. You don’t  _know_  me.” Lance knew a lot of that wasn’t true, but he couldn’t stop saying words he knew would hurt. 

“So, you’re upset with me? You... want us to spend more time together? Please, explain to me, Lance. Because I’m seriously confused right now. Everything was fine, until...” Keith trailed off. Lance didn’t even look at him.

“Oh. You’re upset because of what your grandparents said, right?”

Lance clapped sarcastically. “The penny has finally dropped, ladies and gentlemen!”

Keith’s mouth twitched. “Look. I know you’re hurting, but you don’t need to take it out on me.”

“Oh no, actually I do. You’ve had the privilege of coming out to a mother who doesn’t even understand how much of an issue being gay is. My family is  _human_. They have real-world opinions on this shit, so to constantly hear from my grandparents that I’m not _right_? And my father not opposing their ideals? Hell, maybe he agrees with them. And my mother who probably just acts like she’s okay with it just to inflate her own ego? Because really, they’ve all been raised to believe a man and a woman is the only way a relationship should be.” Lance shook his head at Keith. “You don’t know what hurting is.”

Keith stared at Lance, unsure whether to punch him or punch him twice. But, he had moved on from his overly aggressive ways and acting on impulse. He was better than that. He could obviously see how in pain Lance was, having to carry on in secret, his family not knowing that... wait.

“Wait. Being gay?” Keith asked.

“What?” Lance jabbed.

“You said my mother doesn’t understand how much of an issue being gay is. Which is true. I was a little embarrassed to tell her I was dating you. But when I did, the only thing she made fun of me for was how red my face was when I was telling her.”

“Yeah, just kick me when I’m down, that’s cool.” Lance sighed, sitting on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

“No, no, wait. So, you’re saying your family  _doesn’t_  know you’re bi?” Keith said, moving to sit next to him.

Lance looked at Keith, tiredly. “What gave it away? My current depressive state or...?” 

“Oh. Fuck. I just thought they didn’t know we’re dating.” 

Lance barked a laugh. “God, I _wish_  it was that easy! They love you, so that’d be no problem if they knew and were okay with me being bi.” He sighed, lying down and burying his face in his pillow. “No. I’ve still got the hard part to do.”

Keith watched Lance with sympathy. He could see now how much all of this was consuming him, keeping secrets from those that he loved. He raised a hand to rest it on his back, but Lance turned slightly, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey. Um. What I said earlier... about Krolia. And you not knowing what hurting is... God, I... I’m  _so_  so sorry. I really wasn’t thinking and I really didn’t mean it, I--”

“It’s okay, really.” Keith let his hand rest on Lance.

“And the way I practically assaulted you with that kiss, when I  _knew_  you weren’t into it--”

“Eh, I was kinda hard.” Keith smirked. Lance stopped abruptly and Keith laughed at his shocked face.

“You were lashing out. I could tell. Lance, that was  _me_  years ago. I’m not excusing your behaviour though, so make sure any of that shit doesn’t happen again or I  _will_  end you. I'm so serious.” 

Lance nodded eagerly and sat up, wiping stray tears away. Keith caressed his face and looked into his eyes. “I can _also_  tell how much this whole situation is hurting you. And I know it’s scary. But Lance, remember, we were fucking Defenders of the _Universe_ for God’s sake!” A giggle bubbled out of Lance which made Keith’s eyes light up. “So... if you can survive a multitude of battles, warping through different galaxies and worlds, dangerous intel missions... death...” Keith gently stroked one of Lance’s Altean marks. “Then you can fucking survive  _this_ , okay? And you don’t have to do it alone.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s mouth.

Before Lance even thought about it, the words were already out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

It was barely above a whisper but Keith heard it loud and clear. He couldn’t stop the giddy smile from forming on his face. 

“God, it took you long enough, you little shit.” Keith laughed, taking Lance in his arms and falling back on his bed. 

“I wanted to wait for the right moment!” Lance protested. 

“Uh huh, sure, okay.”

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, reaching out to tuck his hair behind his ears. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

“You better.” Lance said, tickling Keith in the places he knew would make him squirm.

Keith feigned an offended gasp and play-punched Lance. “Don’t, or I’ll hit you for real!”

“Oh, come _on_. I can barely feel your punches.” Lance lied. Although Keith was holding back, he was still pretty unaware of his own strength sometimes.

“Oh, really? What about this?” They both yelled as Keith rolled them off the bed, Keith straddling Lance on the floor. Bursting out into fits of giggles, Keith leaned down to place multiple kisses on Lance’s face. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s cheeks and aligned his lips with his own. “Hey, idiot. You’re missing my mouth.”

Keith smiled and went in for a small kiss that quickly turned heated. Soft moans filled the darkening room as the sun was setting outside. Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s hips, pulling them down to meet his. Keith moved down to suck at Lance’s neck, focusing on the area right under his jaw. Lance stifled a moan, instead raking his fingers through Keith’s soft hair, causing his breath to hitch. Keith rolled his hips down and both boys let out a pleasured gasp. Keith sat up taking in Lance’s figure beneath him.

“Your jeans are annoying me.” Keith said, breathlessly. 

“Wanna take ‘em off?” Lance whispered. 

Keith’s hands fumbled with Lance’s belt buckle for  _far_  too long, and Lance was about to help him when his bedroom door opened suddenly.

“Hey, is everything okay in he— _oh my fucking God_.” Shiro and Curtis towered over the two boys tangled together on the floor, eyes wide as if they were deer caught in headlights.

“ _Shiro?! Shiro, what the fuck?!_ ” Keith cried, hiding his flushed face and quickly getting off of Lance.

“Oh my  _God_ , what are you guys doing here?!” Lance yelled, getting up from the floor.

“Well, I told Keith that I’d come up later to see how you guys are!” Shiro sounded just as manic.

“And I heard a bang and yelling from upstairs so...” Curtis said, not making eye contact.

“We’re FINE.” Keith said, chucking a pillow at them.

“Haven’t you guys ever heard of  _knocking_?!” Lance seethed, slamming the door on them. He groaned, running his hands down his face. 

Keith looked up at him. “Well... at least that’s two people who know now?”


	2. Congratulations! It's a Bi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much consideration, Lance makes a decision for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for supporting me! 
> 
> unbeta'd as always xoxo

Near an hour had passed. Tensions were high as Shiro, Curtis and Keith were huddled on Lance’s bed, cautiously watching him as he had a pre-mid-life crisis. Neither one of them could look at each other; the whole thing was getting too much for Keith.

“Could you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy,” Keith looked up at Lance from his place on the bed. He had both legs drawn up to his chest, his fingers tugging anxiously at his sleeves. “And anxious. Like we’ve done something wrong.”

Lance’s legs halted suddenly and he looked over to Keith with a start. He hadn’t even realised he was pacing. Curtis looked to him with empathy and offered a small smile to break away at the awkwardness.

“You, uh... you look like you have a lot on your mind. What’s up? Had a bad day?” 

 

Lance almost did a double-take. 

 

“Wh-… Really?” He said bluntly, as if it was the most ridiculous question he’d heard for a while. He gestured around as if the situation had been personified and was presenting itself for all to see. “Well, let’s see, we’ve got Keith and I being a couple that no one was supposed to know about, that’s one,” He counted off with his finger. “Then, while trying to keep everything a secret from my incredibly unsupportive family, they decide to make things even more difficult by being disrespectful to not just your relationship, but gay people in general. That’s two.”

“Wait, what?” Curtis said, confusion passing across his face.

“Three,” Lance continued, “When it all gets a little too much and Keith and I get away for a bit, who could possibly walk in like they own the place _just_  when we’re just about to _fuck_ , but _you guys_! So to summarise, yeah, I’ve had a bad day. I’ve been having a quite a lot of those, actually. Did I leave anything out?”

 

Keith’s rapidly reddening face hid behind his knees as he drew into himself further at the mention of himself and Lance almost having sex. He didn’t even want to see the others’ reaction, but noticing how quiet it was, dared to peek out slightly.

Curtis struggled to find something to say, unsure where to put his hands. Shiro rested his own on top of Curtis’ his face set, looking directly at Lance. Back when they were younger, and still Defenders of the Universe, Shiro gave a single look to all the paladins when he didn’t agree with their behaviour. They’d either cower, apologise or feel guilty, maybe even all three sometimes. Even now, years later, the effect that look has is not lost on Lance. 

 

Shiro raised a single brow and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly making a chill go down Lance’s spine. Before he could even utter out an apology, Shiro held a hand up to stop him.

“I know you’re hurting, Lance. And I’m sure you’re very stressed out and confused at the situation right now. But... I’ll tell you what you’re not going to do. You’re  _not_  going to talk to Curtis like that again, whether you meant it or not. Are you?”

Lance immediately shook his head and Shiro smiled. “Good.”

Lance groaned and grabbed at his hair. “I’m so sorry, Curtis. Honestly. I just... I hate this. I hate this feeling.” He sunk to the floor and ran his hands down his face. Curtis got up and put his arms around him.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay! Takashi’s been trying to be a disciplinarian lately. He didn’t mean to come across so rude. Did you, honey?” Curtis gave a stern look to Shiro who blinked in surprise. 

“What? No, I-I was just...” Shiro stuttered and sighed in defeat. “No.”

“Retirement’s changed you, man. God forbid you guys have kids.” Keith muttered, causing Shiro to push him over.

 

Lance spoke, calling attention back to him. “No, Shiro’s right, though. I’m hurt and I’m projecting, it’s not good. It’s just difficult, you know? All of your coming out stories are great. The only way my experience will be the same, is if I just... never have it.” He sighed, picking at the fibres on his carpet.

“So, you’ll just live in secrecy with Keith forever? Is that really how you’d want it to be?” Curtis said, softly.

Lance’s brow furrowed. “No, of course it’s not how I  _want_  it to be... but I don’t want to come out to a family that I don’t think will have my back. So, what choice do I have?”

Keith met Lance on the floor and shuffled next to him, stroking his hair. “There’s always a choice, Lance.”

“He’s right.” Shiro said, a sad smile on his face. “And, about before... not all of our coming out stories ended on a positive note. Mine... wasn’t fun.” Curtis reached out and took Shiro’s hand in his, the dying light from outside Lance’s window reflecting off of their wedding rings, giving them a small glow. He gave a little nod in understanding. “I won’t go into it. It was years and years ago. I was much younger than you. Point is, it’s one-hundred percent your choice to come out or not. If you do, of course, it comes with the chance it goes well... or not. I ultimately made the decision to leave the toxicity behind and just live life as... well, as myself. I don’t regret a single thing. Because I’ve got all the family I need, right here.” He held tighter onto Curtis’ hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.

 

Keith cleared his throat pointedly causing Shiro to roll his eyes. “Of  _course,_  that includes you, little brother,” He leapt onto Keith and captured him in a headlock, kneading his other fist into his head, despite Keith’s protesting.

Lance blinked at the view that unfolded in front of him. Shiro and Keith in fits of laughter as Keith tried his best to worm his way out of Shiro’s incredibly strong grip. Curtis stuck between wanting to help Keith but also laughing at the visual himself.    


For as long as Lance could remember, he had always been in complete and utter awe of Shiro. Not just for being an incredibly strong and strong-willed man, but he had a respected presence and a giant heart. Everyone who knew him loved him and trusted him. Lance would never have known he hadn’t had a good past with his family and his sexuality. He always seemed so sure of himself and so... confident. Lance strived to be like that. But he didn’t want to leave his family behind. He might not have to. 

A gentle smile slowly made its way onto Lance’s face and he felt tears behind his eyes that knew their time to fall wasn't now. He leaned over to where the boys were detangling themselves, still giddy with laughter, and he softly planted a kiss on Keith’s lips. A surprised noise was muffled and just as Keith realised what happened, Lance was pulling away. 

“Thanks, you guys.” Lance simply said. 

A little later, they had made their way downstairs as Carmen had called everyone for dinner. Shiro and Curtis had promised Lance and Keith that they wouldn’t say a word and that if any certain comments were made, they’d back them up. Keith on the other hand couldn’t wait for the chance to teach Diana and David a lesson, but also promised not to cause Lance any added stress... just until dinner was over, anyway.

 

As everyone sat down, after giving thanks, Carmen told everyone to go right ahead and serve themselves. Conversation about the food broke out almost immediately; “How did you get this so golden brown?” and “Ay mama! Why is the rice only fluffier on holidays and not every other day, huh?” and “Where in the world did you get this bread?”

Carmen’s eye twitched. “Lisa, I can’t reach my son on that side of the table. Would you slap his head for me?”

“Of course!” She said, smiling. Before Luis could interject, Lisa whacked the back of his head before gasping and holding in giggles, not realising her strength.

“Mama! Why did you ask her to do that?!” Luis cried, rubbing his head and shooting a glare to Lisa who just snickered, unashamed. 

Carmen slapped a hand to the table in jest. “Just because you don’t live here anymore, you seem to have forgotten? You know I bake my bread myself! Don’t insult me like that again!”

Marco and Rachel laughed at Luis’ overdramatic reaction to his mothers’ words. Sylvio and Nadia were sat on Diana and David’s laps, clapping and laughing at their father being silly with their grandmother. 

Lance felt guilty that he wasn’t here when Lisa, Luis and the kids arrived because he was so busy having a meltdown upstairs.

 

“Uhm... Lisa, you remember Shiro and Curtis, right?” Lance piped up, awkwardly.

She blinked, trying to smile around the mouthful of food and swallowed before answering. “Yes! I could never forget you guys. You kept my brother-in-law safe up there for so long. But... I’m sure you don’t want to talk about _that_... I’m sure you just want to forget all about it, right?”

“It does bring back some painful memories, I won’t lie...” Shiro laughed, nervously.

“Then, I’m moving right on!” Lisa winked. “It is lovely to see you again. What’s brought you over for this holiday in particular?”

“Lance was kind enough to invite us,” Curtis smiled. “Otherwise it’d just be drinks with friends to celebrate the new year. This is a really nice and... wholesome change of pace. Your family is beautiful.”

“Oh... how sweet!” Carmen sighed. “Well, you know you’re welcome here anytime.”

Lance felt Keith hold his hand under the table. He looked over and Keith gave him a reassuring smile. 

So far so good.

As dinner came to end, Sylvio and Nadia offered to clear the table. Andrew blinked in surprise and let them tidy up. 

“You’ve brought them up to be so mindful of their manners, Luis. I’m surprised!” He said, ruffling Nadia’s hair as she walked past him.

Luis stretched. “Yeah, well. Did you expect any different from your favourite son?” 

Marco barked out a laugh. “Don’t even try it, bro.”

Carmen hummed and narrowed her eyes. “But if my memory is correct, I seem to remember you being one of the more troublesome children, Luis. So, clearly, it must be Lisa who is being a good influence on the kids. A mother knows, you see.” 

“I really can’t argue with you there, Carmen.” Lisa giggled. She turned to Shiro and Curtis. “Do you two plan on having any kids?” 

And, of course, in pure comedic fashion and timing, Keith practically choked on the drink he was having. Veronica had to slap his back a couple of times just so he’d stop coughing, although she was bursting out with laughter at the same time. 

“I’m so sorry,” Keith said, after collecting himself. “That question really hit hard,”

“She didn’t even ask you.” Lance said, laughing. Keith threw him a dirty look.

 

Diana sighed louder than she needed to, looking over at David, who adjusted himself in his seat.

 

“Ah yes, dinner was lovely, Carmen. Thank you to everyone who helped.”

Carmen waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. Shiro? Curtis? You still haven’t answered Lisa.” She raised her eyebrows, expectedly.

Curtis looked over at Shiro’s slightly red face and put his hand on his.

“Uh... well... funny you bring that up. That topic has come up a lot between us lately and we’ve actually been considering... a surrogate.” 

“Wait, what?!” Keith and Lance said in unison. 

Lisa clapped her hands together. “Oh! That’s so wonderful!” 

“But, if, by some reason, we can’t,” Shiro quickly added. “Then we’d adopt. But... yeah. We’re thinking about having a child. In the near future. We’d get a dog, first.”

“You guys! That is just the most wonderful news!” Carmen said, excitedly.

“I guess we’re celebrating more than just New Year, huh?” Rachel said. 

“Does that mean more alcohol?” Veronica asked, getting up. Rachel followed close behind her, laughing.

Keith sat blinking at Shiro. “You’re really serious?”

Shiro nodded.

“Wow. That’s crazy. I guess the lecture upstairs makes more sense. Preparing for fatherhood, huh?” Keith jested. 

“Shut up, Keith,” Shiro chuckled. 

“You’re gonna name the kid Lance, right?” Lance said, as if it was the most obvious decision. 

“We haven’t actually thought as far as baby names, but we’ll put Lance in for consideration if it’s a boy.” Curtis smiled at Lance and then ever so subtly shook his head at Shiro, causing him to laugh. 

Lance feigned an offended gasp. “Papa, they’re picking on me!”

“Isn’t this great news, Andrew?” Carmen said. 

Andrew opened his mouth to answer but then looked over to his parents, sat at the far end of the table, glaring right back at him. He promptly closed his mouth and stuttered. 

“W-well... I, uh... um, it’s definitely... surprising, to say the least,” he mumbled.

Diana sniffed. “Who’s going to be the mother, then? Every child needs a mother.”

Shiro looked at Curtis and then at Diana. “I hate to break it to you, but last time I checked... we’re both men. There is no mother.”

“How does that work?” David chimed in.

“Hmm,” Curtis put a finger to his chin, deep in thought. “Well. There’s a child. Either adopted or from surrogacy. And... we raise the child. As two fathers. That’s it.”

Keith had to bite his lip to stop from smirking at the bluntness.

“But... won’t the child feel confused?” Diana asked. “Poor thing would be wondering where its mother is!”

“I doubt it. Only thing it’d be doing for the first several months is eating, sleeping and pooping.” Shiro laughed.

“Mine  _still_  do that.” Lisa sighed.

“W-well... what about a female influence in its life?” David stuttered.

“Shiro and I have a lot of female friends who’d be more than happy to help bring up the baby.” Curtis replied.

“What about natural breast milk?!” Diana cried.

“Are you offering?” Shiro asked.

“It’s probably just powder by now.” Keith whispered to Lance. He snorted with laughter.

Carmen nudged Andrew and gave him a look. He cleared his throat. “Ah... mama, papa. Probably best to stop hounding the poor boys. Just be happy for them, okay?” 

“Don’t worry, Andrew. This sort of stuff isn’t uncommon.” Shiro said.

Diana smacked her hand on the table with what little energy her body could muster. “Because people can see it isn’t right! What if dear little Sylvio and Nadia grew up to be like you two?” 

“Wow. Then they’d grow up to be pretty damn incredible, wouldn’t they, babe?” Shiro said. “Incredible, inspiring, strong, kind...”

“Don’t forget hilarious.” Curtis added.

“God, yeah, we are really funny, aren’t we?”

“Wow, we can’t wait for that!” Lisa and Luis laughed, stopping slightly when met with a glare from Diana.

Keith and Lance giggled at the back and forth Shiro and Curtis were doing and Lance was so grateful for them having his back. His grandparents looked so flustered, as if they didn’t know what to say next. They knew they couldn’t touch Shiro or Curtis. So, they aimed somewhere else.

“I’m just glad my little nieto’s haven’t fallen in with that sort of nonsense, huh?” David said, looking between Luis and Lance.

Keith raised his hand. “Uh, you said the same thing earlier on. And, I just wanted to let y’all know, turns out Lance _has_  fallen in with that  _nonsense_! Considering his best friend is gay. Hi, yeah, that’s me. Ta-da.”

“What?” Diana hissed.

“Yeah, abuela, that’s just the way it is.” Luis said.  “I have a few friends who are openly gay. They’re everywhere. They’ve  _been_  everywhere. More and more now that they feel more comfortable to be themselves. I say let them. No harm done.” He started getting up from the table. “I’m gonna bring the kids in to play with their aunties and uncle.” He lifted up Nadia and Lisa lifted up Sylvio and they said their goodbyes, leaving for the living room.

Lance had a small smile on his face from Luis’ words. Keith nudged him. “See?” He whispered.

“So, Keith.” Diana said.

 

Oh God.

 

“Are you _really_ sure... you’re  _gay_?” Diana tread lightly along her words, although she was still glaring hard at Keith.

“As sure as the sky is blue, ma’am.” Keith replied. 

Carmen interjected. “Keith is a blessing of a boy, he’s been a loved member of the family for a long time. We don’t care that he’s gay, it’s no problem to us.”

“I didn’t even know until later in life, and we’ve been like brothers ever since he was a kid.” Shiro pointed out. “Didn’t change my view on him.”

“Well, of course it wouldn’t. You  _gays_  latch on to each other, don’t you?” David spat.

Keith winced. “Oh, yikes. You do know the word ‘gay’ isn’t a curse word, right? You don’t have to say it like that.”

David simply huffed. Keith just shrugged and smiled, _trying_  to piss them off.

 

“Wipe that smile off your face,  _boy_. You’re in someone’s home, don’t go acting tough.” Diana said.

“Am I not allowed to smile? Sorry, I’ll ask the homeowners. Carmen, Andrew, am I allowed to smile?” Keith said, turning to them.

Carmen half smiled. “I think the conversation should proba--”

“No!” David said. “Diana still wants to talk!”

Keith leant forward on his elbows, resting his chin in his hands. “What’s on your mind, dear?”

Shiro and Curtis tried their best to hide their laughter.

Diana’s eyes hardened. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners?”

Keith scoffed. “My mother did the best she could when I was a kid. She’s amazing. I turned out perfectly fine.”

“And what about your father?” 

Keith’s smile instantly faded. Light started to drain from his eyes and his brows started to furrow. The slightest of smiles curled on Diana’s face.

“He left, didn’t he?”

“Abuela. _Stop_ it. _Now_.” Lance said. “You _don’t_ bring up other people’s families. Tell her, abuelo.”

“No, she’s on to something.” David said. “Is that why you are the way you are? Because he wasn’t around?”

“ _Abuelo!_ ” Lance hissed. 

“Yes, yes, it is starting to make sense.” Diana said.

“Your father left you because he couldn’t stand the fact that you were a homosexual...” David pondered.

“Unless! It’s the reason you became one in the first place! Like a form of revenge, or something!” Diana finished.

Curtis piped up, suddenly. “Uh, you should stop now. I know Keith and you shouldn’t be talking about this to him. Or to  _anyone_ , really...”

“You’d think the _oldest_ people here would be the most mature.” Shiro said, scowling at them.

“No, don’t worry, guys. I’m fine!” Keith took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady, but everyone could tell how this was affecting him. “But, uh, maybe... stop talking about my dad, okay? Okay. So! Moving on, I'd really appreciate--”

Diana opened up her mouth to speak and Keith immediately hit right back at her.

“ _Say something._ ” He threatened. 

David and Diana gasped. Lance was so sure he could see the smallest hint of fangs peeking from Keith’s mouth.

“Andrew?” Diana said, looking at him.

Andrew looked at Carmen who was looking back at him with the most disappointed and insulted expression on her face.

“Listen, we shouldn’t be saying anything about anyone’s families. You know that. Don’t target him just because he’s gay. He’s... he’s _family_.” Andrew said. He looked over to Shiro and Curtis. “They all are.” 

“Now can we cut the crap and go join the rest of them in the living room to settle down before the countdown?” Carmen said, exasperated. 

Diana sniffed, not making eye contact with anyone. “Well, yes, I suppose. These chairs aren’t doing my back any favours anyway.”

Carmen was about to start again, but Shiro suddenly got up and attempted to diffuse it. They all slowly ushered into the living room apart from Curtis, Keith and Lance.

“Hey, are you alright? It’s probably a stupid question, but...” Lance asked, putting a hand on Keith’s knee.

Keith shot Lance a smile. “It’s all good. I’m fine, okay? Don’t worry about me,” He kissed Lance on the cheek. “I’m just sorry you’ve had to live with all that.”

“Yeah, that was heavy.” Curtis sighed. “I know what you mean about them being unsupportive. They’re... kinda shitty. But... the rest of your family seem okay with it?”

Lance nodded. “They’re okay with it because it’s no one in this family. As soon as they find out someone blood related is even a _little_  gay, that’s when everything changes. At least my grandparents are straightforward with how backwards they are.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Keith said, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “It’ll be alright, babe. I promise you.”

**11:30pm.**

 

The TV was switched over to live coverage of people celebrating and early fireworks celebrations. Marco, Luis and the kids were playing together while Veronica, Rachel and Lisa were chatting over some wine. Diana and David had distanced themselves and were also playing with Sylvio and Nadia, much to the relief of Carmen, who was sat next to Andrew, slowly massaging her forehead after all the excitement. Some of the decorations from Christmas were still up, so warm fairy lights twinkled in the room, tinsel and rose garlands spread across the windowsill and fireplace. 

While Curtis and Shiro were deep in conversation with Andrew and Carmen on one side of the sofa, Keith and Lance were on the other side, huddled up together. Keith noticed the stockings still hung on the wall and poked Lance’s thigh. “Hey. Were you a good boy this year?” He said, pointing to it.

“Yep. I still have you, don’t I?” Lance said, confident no one could hear him beneath all the noise everyone else was making. “Everything else is just material stuff.”

“So, you’d be okay if I got you nothing next Christmas, as long as you’d have me?” Keith asked, innocently.

“...Yeah.” Lance chuckled.

Keith play-slapped him. “Liar. You hesitated. I’ll get you something nice, don’t worry.” 

“Was I that transparent?” Lance chuckled. “No, but seriously. Even if you didn’t, I’d be happy just to be spending time with you.” 

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes for a long moment.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” He whispered. He noticed they were being watched and looked over to see David and Diana staring at them. Frowning and huffing, he forced himself to look away and made sure to put a little distance between the two of them.

 

A pang of guilt made its way across Lance’s chest. Keith was only doing this for Lance’s benefit. Lance knew no matter how hard it was, Keith would fight to keep their relationship a secret because it’s what Lance wanted. But seeing how happy Keith is when he’s open and wholly and unabashedly _him_  is part of the reason Lance fell in love with him. He wanted to share that, he... he wanted to  _be_  like that. He just wanted a taste of what that kind of happiness can feel like after being held back by his own fears and doubts for so long. It was just about choosing the right moment.

Carmen returned to the living room (Lance didn’t even realise she had left) with the cake she had baked earlier, plates, spoons and a giant knife. The kids immediately got excited upon seeing the cake, jumping up and squealing delightedly. Lance looked at the time. 10 minutes to midnight.

“Okay, everyone! Cake time!” She said, setting it down on a table. It was a large sponge cake completely covered in light cream and meringue, decorated with blushing red strawberries. “I think, seeing as we’re celebrating New Year  _anyway_...” She handed the knife to Curtis and Shiro. “This cake is yours. To celebrate becoming new parents! … Eventually.” 

Shiro took the knife, surprised. “Wow, really? I, uh. I don’t know what to say.”

“Most people start with ‘thank you’.” Keith said. 

“Realise that I’m holding a  _knife_ , Keith.” Shiro deadpanned.

Curtis got up and hugged Carmen.

“Thank you  _so_  much. We really don’t know how to repay you.”

She winked. “Easy! Name the baby Carmen!”

Curtis and Shiro held each other’s hands as they guided the knife through the cake, cutting it in slices for everyone as they all clapped and cheered.

“Reminds me of our wedding.” Shiro thought aloud.

“Mm. Slight difference, though.” Curtis said, patting Shiro’s toned stomach, making him gasp.

“Are you calling me fat?!” 

Curtis laughed and draped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_. But... you _do_  know a good way to burn that off, right?”

“Honey, there are children present.” Shiro warned.

“Sylvio and Nadia aren’t even looking.”

“I meant Keith and Lance.”

Keith turned to face them, annoyed. “ _Fuck_  you, honestly.”

Rachel pointed at the TV, mouth full of cake. “Look! Under a minute left now, guys!”

Sure enough, a huge numbered countdown appeared on screen as thousands of people gathered in the city cheering and lighting sparklers, waving every time they saw they were on camera. The crowd shouted out along with the countdown.

Luis and Lisa sidled up next to each other saying gooey words to each other, much to the annoyance of Marco, Veronica and Rachel who each poured each other glasses of wine to go into the New Year. Sylvio and Nadia were dancing around at the music playing, even Diana and David were minding their own business for once, holding each other close and watching the countdown. Carmen and Andrew were leaning on each other, Andrew stroking Carmen’s hair. Lance looked at Keith next to him. 

His eyes were fixed on the TV, his smile wistful and far away. Lance truly believed he deserved better. If Keith can sacrifice his true self to make Lance happy, Lance could do this for him. Maybe that way, they both can be...

“Keith.”

He turned to face him, a lock of raven black hair fallen in front of his face, his bright eyes hopeful, his smile kind.

“I want you to be as happy as you make me.” Lance said.

“Hm? But I already am, stupid.” Keith chuckled.

**_“10! 9!”_ **

“You aren’t. Because I’ve been holding you back. But not anymore. It’s not fair on you, Keith. On either of us.”

“Wait... Lance, what are you saying?” Keith said, cautiously.

**_“5! 4!”_ **

“I want to feel that happiness, too.” Lance whispered.

“Lance, you need to be sure about this.” Keith whispered back.

**_“2! 1!”_ **

“I’m sure that I love you. That’s more than enough for me.” Lance said, cupping Keith’s face with his hand, leaning in.

“I love you, too.” Keith said, closing the gap between their lips.

 

**_“Happy New Year!”_ **

From the moment their lips touched, all sound around them filtered out into white noise. Every touch was electric, every movement they made was to try and get even closer. Their hands roamed into each other’s hair, desperate for more. Lance felt wetness on his cheeks but couldn’t bear to pull away to wipe at it. If anything, the tears were desperately overdue. The intensity was searing, the emotion overwhelming. They both wanted this moment to last forever.

“Mama, is Uncle Lance trying to eat Keef?” 

 

The innocent little voice of Nadia rang through to both Keith and Lance, making them tear apart from each other. They panted heavily, the combination of the heat of the moment and not coming up for air while kissing impacting them both. Lance took the plunge and looked at everyone. They all stared open mouthed apart from Curtis and Shiro. The TV was still showing people cheering and music blaring. Explosions of fireworks just outside shook everyone back to reality.

Nadia continued to tug on her mother’s jumper. Lisa looked down at Nadia’s inquisitive face and stumbled. 

“U-uh, no, no, sweetie,” Lisa said. “Um, Uncle Lance just... uh,” She looked back up to Lance for help. He gave her a small nod and smiled. “You know how on New Years you can kiss someone you like if you both want to? Well Uncle Lance and Keith kissed each other. Because they...” She looked up at them again, now holding hands tightly. “Well, because they love each other.” 

 

“You mean like how I love you? Or Nadia?” Sylvio asked.

Lisa shook her head. “Not quite.” She nudged Luis who was still in a state of shock. “Uh... no, it’s... It’s, uh... like how your mother and I love each other. But with Uncle Lance, it’s with another guy instead of a girl. Get it?”

Nadia’s eyes shone bright. “Ohhh!” She turned to Keith and Lance and pointed at them. “You ** _love_**  love each other!” She could barely get her words out before she broke out in fits of giggles. “Promise I’m gonna be the flower girl at your wedding!”

“Oh! Then can I be the bestest man?” Sylvio said, holding his hand up. “And can we have more cake? It’s another thing to celebrate, right?” 

Luis sat back on his heels. “Hm. That was easy. Oh, and, congrats, little bro.” He flashed a smile to Lance.

Lance blinked the remains of his tears down his face and looked over at his other siblings. They all blinked back before bursting into floods of tears and rushing over to encase Lance and Keith in a giant hug, spouting how proud they were.

Carmen’s voice rang out. “ _ **Move!**_  I can’t even get a hold of him!” Marco, Rachel and Veronica slid off of him and Carmen grabbed Lance in a crushing embrace. She kissed all over his face and stroked his hair. 

 

And then smacked him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, huh? I’m your _mother!_ How could you keep something like that from me? And you’re with such a handsome boy like _Keith!_ ” She pinched his cheeks and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. Keith could do nothing but quietly turn red while Curtis and Shiro laughed at him behind Carmen.

“Umm... I’m sorry, mama. It’s been... it’s been really difficult.” Lance said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I can imagine.” Andrew said.

Lance looked up in surprise. “Dad?”

“Andrew.” Diana said, sternly.

Andrew stood up. “Save it. This... this has gone on  _way_  too long. And I’m ashamed for letting myself get swayed by your judgements. You too, papa.”

“You cannot _possibly_  be saying you’re okay with this.” Diana hissed.

“It’s a disgrace to our family. Did you not  _see_  what he just  _did_?” David said, his voice getting louder. 

 

Andrew looked over to Lance and Keith. He locked eyes with Lance for a long while before giving him a smile. “Yeah, I did. And I’ll be honest. I’m not surprised.”

“You’re  _what_?” Lance cried.

Andrew shrugged. “You’ve been giving off hints, mijo. Every time you’re with Keith, you look at him the same way I look at Carmen. You look at him like he’s the only person in your world. That’s love. And there’s nothing wrong with that. I guess it’s only taken me until now to realise that.”

Keith intertwined his fingers with Lance’s, a big smile on his face. "You're so gay." He giggled.

“Mama, papa,” Andrew continued. “Either you accept and love your grandson for who he is, or you are  _gone_.”

Diana and David looked around the room at the accusatory eyes staring at them. They fell on Lance, whose eyes were hopeful, open. Ready to forgive. Diana’s own eyes softened. She looked at David and whispered in his ear. He nodded. 

They went over and cupped Lance’s face. He couldn’t help but grin in happiness.

“Oh, my nieto, we love you. So, so much.” David said.

“And we’re sorry... but we don’t agree with this... this horrible _choice_ you’re making.” Diana sobbed. 

“We know when we’re not wanted, so we’re leaving. Come back to us when you’ve found a nice girl, okay?” David said. 

Lance’s face soured.

 

“... Everything I want is right here. And that doesn’t include you. Get out.”

Diana was about to speak when Keith shot her a look that dared her to say another word. She set her mouth in a grim line and herself and David made their way out, slamming the door behind them. 

Barely a beat passed before Keith and Lance were completely covered by the family again, cheering words of encouragement and happiness to them.

Even though he was getting the air squeezed out of him, Lance managed to let a laugh bubble up out of him. 

“This is the happiest I’ve seen you,” Keith mentioned, kissing his nose.

“Honestly? It’s the happiest I’ve been.” Lance said, barely above a whisper.

Hours passed and Lisa, Luis and the kids left to go home, Carmen and Andrew went up to bed along with Rachel, Veronica and Marco. 

Curtis and Shiro were about to return to the living room from the kitchen with more wine but stopped at the entryway, the door cracked open only slightly. They peered in and saw Keith and Lance cuddling with each other, whispering.

“Hey, Takashi. We should just take this upstairs. We don’t want to bother them.” Curtis suggested. 

“Yeah, you’re right. We can make fun of them about this later.” Shiro whispered, and they quietly made their way up to their room.

“Hey, babe,” Keith said.

“Hm?”

“I can finally call you that in front of your family now.” Keith grinned.

Lance nodded. “You can, indeed.”

“I can also hold your hand and sit just like how we are now in front of them, too.”

“Mm hmm.”

“And... I can also kiss you.”

Lance gasped. “Really? You mean like on the cheek?”

“Depends which cheek you’re talking about.”

Lance shoved Keith aside. “Shut up.”

Keith climbed back on top of him, pinning him to the sofa, an evil grin spread across his face.

“Make me.”

As they kissed, Lance felt weightless and internally breathed the biggest sigh of relief. They knew. They all knew he was gay. They knew he was with Keith. And the best part was, they were okay with it. His grandparents were a different story but that was okay too. He didn’t have to hide it anymore, any of it. All his doubts, all his fears, they were washed away in an instant. All along, Lance thought if he shared his secret everything was going to change, but in reality...

It’s all still the same.

 _He’s_  still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fam! i've actually finished a multi-chapter fic! *happy dance* it's only 2 chapters but still an achievement! happy new year to you all! hm? huh??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALREADY THE END OF FEBRUARY--
> 
> ah... i aimed to finish this in january... but for some reason my anxiety spikes when writing long fics... which sucks because i really love it but... that's why it takes so long. i'll continue to do one shots!! if i say i'll do another multi-chapter fic just throw me away please... or check if i've completed it before i upload the first chapter HAHA
> 
> anyway, to say thank you for being so supportive, there will be an epilogue to this fic coming sometime soon... let's just say i'd need to change the rating to E, are you picking up what i'm putting down?? hmmm?? hehehe HAHAHA
> 
> lots of love to you all and i hope you still enjoy my writing otl;;
> 
> xox

**Author's Note:**

> falling on the floor after a tickle fight is the best start to raging hard sex am i right, goddamnit shiro KNOCK FIRST YOU HOE


End file.
